


Clutch

by Moit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: Grocery bags lining both of his arms, Steve pushes open the door of the apartment. He’s just set the bags down when he notices a drop of what is unmistakably blood on the tile floor.





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my second Captain America fic, but the first one isn’t done. Have some feels.

Grocery bags lining both of his arms, Steve pushes open the door of the apartment. He’s just set the bags down when he notices a drop of what is unmistakably blood on the tile floor.

“Buck?“ he calls uncertainly, already backtracking to pick up his shield from its home in the entryway. There is a bigger drop of blood in the hallway and a trail of it leading towards the bedroom.

“Bucky?“ Steve calls again, heart hammering in his chest.

He checks the baby’s room first. She's sound asleep in her crib; the monitor is on beside her, and Steve‘s anxiety level lowers one notch. Stepping back into the hall, he closes the door behind him.

Steve follows the blood trail.

The door to their bedroom is open. “Bucky?“ Steve says just above a whisper.

“I’m in the fuckin’ bathroom!“ Bucky calls back.

Sure enough, the trail leads him around the bed and through the open door of the bathroom. Steve lowers his shield. Bucky is sitting on the toilet, sweatpants around his ankles. There is more blood on the floor, and Bucky’s stained briefs are hooked over the edge of the sink like Bucky threw them there.

“The fuck are ya doin’?”

“There was blood all over the floor! I thought someone broke in.” Steve leans his shield against the bathroom wall.

“Broke into our apartment? In Stark Tower?”

Sighing, Steve begins to fill the sink with cold water and tosses Bucky's sweatpants in the hamper. “Maybe if you hadn’t insisted Tony disable JARVIS…” They’ve had this argument before. At first, Bucky hadn’t been willing to move in at all until JARVIS was completely disabled in their apartment. Eventually, Steve warmed him up to the idea of having JARVIS without video monitoring, but once they found out he was pregnant, that was the end of that.

“How bad are you bleeding?“

“My pad leaked. It’s not as bad as it looks.“

“It looks like you bled down the hallway.“ With a sigh, Steve disappears into the bedroom. He returns a moment later with a clean pair of sweatpants and briefs. “Do you wanna shower?“

“Yeah.“

Steve averts his eyes until he hears the toilet flush. He is careful not to reach for Bucky, as much as his hands itch to help. He learned early on in the pregnancy that Bucky neither needed nor wanted Steve’s help, and any unsolicited attempt was met with hostility. So he stands back, and his eyes hungrily take in the shape of Bucky’s naked body. His thighs are strong and ripple with muscle as he walks, while his belly and hips have taken on some extra weight as a result of the baby. He is not overweight by any means, but there’s a definite softness in his belly that wasn't there before. When Bucky gets out of the shower, Steve’s got a fresh pad stuck in the clean briefs waiting for Bucky to step into them. Bucky snugs the fabric to his hips and reaches down to adjust himself.

“You good?”

“Yeah.” Bucky hooks an arm around Steve’s body and pulls him in for a kiss. "Did you get my ice cream?"

"Shit," Steve says as he realises he left it to melt on the kitchen counter.

"You forgot it, didn't you?" Bucky pulls on his sweatpants. "I put it on the list. You didn’t grab me a shirt, either, did you?"

"I got it—the ice cream, but I need to go put it away before it melts."

As Steve leaves the bathroom, the baby monitor crackles to life.

Their little girl is awake.


End file.
